


I Saw Him Standing There

by Trishtim



Category: Kraftwerk (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Epistolary, Love/Hate, M/M, pre-kraftwerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishtim/pseuds/Trishtim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll show you. I'll let you see, not every is mistake is not mistake."</p><p>"Um, it's "not every mistake is a mistake." you twat."</p><p>"(;-;) ouch karl, minus handsome me points"</p><p>"Fuck, off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 001

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sinners.
> 
> Aright, aright. This is a epistolary novel/fic, through chats, letters, diary etc. this story has no narrations, for this story I’ll be using facebook and twitter’s chat message format.
> 
> I repeat, no narrations. And here's the odd catch where the 70's has twitter and facebook already, and emojis.
> 
> Oh ye

**2:30 P.M I 1970**

 

  
I 1 new follower request I 

 

 

 I 1 pending follower request I 

Accept                                Decline

 

 

 


	2. Day 002

** 1:11 A.M **

**_-3 unread messages-  
_ **

 

 

 **@JohnLemon:** hi thanks for the accept :-D

 **@JohnLemon:** :-DD

 **@JohnLemon:** allo karl! :-D

_(5h)_


	3. Day 003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgang typos?
> 
> Oh those are intentional :)  
> Little babbus still don't know how to speak English properly, except for Karl he's kind of okay with it.

** 7:50 A.M **

**_-8 unread messages-_ **

 

 **@JohnLemon:** eey

 **@JohnLemon:** hallo

 **@JohnLemon:** that's hello for german right?

 **@JohnLemon:** :-D I saw you perform at a bar you we're really good

 **@JohnLemon:** good morning :-D

_(1 hr)_

 

 **@JohnLemon:** ah, you're fanboying aren't you? :-D

 **@JohnLemon:** wake up karl, good morning :-)

 **@JohnLemon:** eat a lot :-)

_(1m)_

 

 

 


	4. Day 004

** 5:01 P.M **

**_-4 unread messages-_ **

 

 **@JohnLemon:** kS RL

 **@JohnLemon:** Karl who that?

_(1m)_

**@JohnLemon:** " I don't talk to strsgers, eapecially when they're obviously fake ass ones."

 **@JohnLemon:** I will hunt him down and punch him

_(24s)_

 

 **@JohnLemon** :strangers1!!

 **@JohnLemon:** you didnt noticed me speeliing mistake? ;-(

 **@JohnLemon:** u let me embarras like that?? :-(

_(now)_

**@KarlBartos:** Check your spelling and grammar. Go back to school kid, before I block you.

_(now)_

**@JohnLemon:** :-OO

 **@JohnLemon:** KERL :_D

 **@JohnLemon:** YOU REPLIED1!!

_(now)_

**@JohnLemon:** Hi Karl!!

 **@JohnLemon:** :-(

_(now)_

 

 


	5. Day 006

** 5:00 P.M **

 

 **@JohnLemon:** fell asleep at work yesterday, and didn't got home 

 **@JohnLemon:** so tiired

_(3m)_

 

 **@JohnLemon:** I'll jus wait for the right time, I know you'll notice me.

 **@JohnLemon:** the grammar correct?

_(24s)_

**@KarlBartos:** It's, is my grammar correct? Prick.

_(now)_

**@JohnLemon:** Karl!!! :-DD

 **@JohnLemon:** eyy _  
_

_(now)_

**@JohnLemon:** reply again plrease?

 **@JohnLemon:** okay

_(now)_

 

* * *

 

 **@KarlBartos:** What's you're problem with me? Are you some groupie or something?

_(3h)_

 

 **@JohnLemon:** and then you'd reply back after 3 hours?

_(now)_

**@KarlBartos:** Go, away.

_(24s)_

**@JohnLemon:** fine

_(now)_

**@KarlBartos:** good.

_(now)_

**@JohnLemon:** y so harsh (;^;)?

_(now)_

 

_'You can no longer send messages to this person'_

**@JohnLemon:** wait, what! no1! no! SHIT! KARL KARLWEL12!

 **@JohnLemon:** IM SORRY KRL

 **@JohnLemon:** :-(

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Day 008

**11:03 P.M**

 

I Sir Starr added you as a friend I

I Accept I                   I Decline I


	7. Day 010

** 11:11 P.M **

 

 **Sir Starr:** hello??

 **Sir Starr:** it'll be the end of the world Karl if you don't reply.

 **Sir Starr:** even a single reply or seen? nothing?

 **Sir Starr:** :-(

_✔ Seen 11:15 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** :-O

 **Sir Starr:** c: karll

_✔ Seen 11:15 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** KARL KARL ^o^

_✔ Seen 11:16 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** i think that's enough karl pls, stoppu it hurts me

_✔ Seen 11:17 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** every seen you do, feels like a slap tp reality :-((

 **Sir Starr:** to reality :-(((

_✔ Seen 11:17 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** no pls, stop

_✔ Seen 11:18 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** ahuhuhu T^T

 **Sir Starr:** if you do that one more time, it means you have a crush on me c:

 **Karl Bartos:** the fuck? shut up and go away

_✔ Seen 11:18 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** :o KWRL

 **Sir Starr:** ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ

 **Sir Starr:** awtsuu karl has a crush on me, do u like the way i beat them drums karl

 **Karl Bartos:** what the fuck man.

 **Sir Starr:** c':

_✔ Seen 11:18 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** (/ TT ^ TT)/

 **Sir Starr:** goodnight..

_✔ Seen 11:19 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** wow even my goodnight go-

_✔ Seen 11:19 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** okay night then.

_✔ Seen 11:19 P.M_

 


	8. Day 011

** 7:22 P.M **

 

 **Sir Starr** : heello ^ ^

 **Sir Starr** : i missed a day, between two days ago. does that make sense hmm ok

 **Sir Starr** : i fell asleep again at work

 **Sir Starr** : all these stupid people god they're annoying 

 **Karl Bartos** : Okay, stop there. You don't use commas and it's just, oh my god.

 **Sir Starr** : sHIT KARL1 YO WERE READING MY MESGS ( /;-;)/ <3

_✔ Seen 7:23 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr** : i will start using commas, and oh LOOK I DID UT and and i will stop just stop seeing my messages 

 **Karl Bartos** : Good :)

_✔ Seen 7:23 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr** : AH KARL THAT SMILEY, you killed me omg

 **Sir Starr** : oh shit

 **Sir Starr** : mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmma

 **Sir Starr** : god jarl AH AHH

 _✔_ _Seen 7:23 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos** : Would you stop that, it's like . . you're being touched or something.

 **Sir Starr** : c: wath are you thinking of Karl 

 **Sir Starr** : god im so handsome am i right?

 **Karl Bartos** : . . Fuck you.

 **Sir Starr** : AH SHET KARL OMG YES

 **Karl Bartos** : Get. The fuck. Away. From. Me.

 _✔_ _Seen 7:25 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr** : i wsa just kidding :-(

 **Sir Starr** : i'm sorry i din't know, that you din't like jokes.

 **Sir Starr** : fck grammar and speeling at th moment.

__✔_ Seen 7:25 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr** :Karl please.

__✔_ Seen 7:25 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr** : Goodnight, I'm still sorry.

 **Sir Starr** : Hey, goodnight.

_✔ Seen 7:25 P.M_

 


	9. Day 012

** 11:11 P.M **

_(FRI 9:52 P.M)_

**Karl Bartos** : What is your problem with me? Are you some kind of groupie or something?

* * *

 

 

 **Sir Starr** : hey, I'm sorry.

 **Sir Starr** : please

 **Karl Bartos** : Who the fuck are you

 **Sir Starr** : :c

 **Sir Starr** : I'm sorry, I was  just kiddig

 **Sir Starr** : kidding

 **Karl Bartos** : Come on, who are you? A fan, a kid who has no life? what?

 **Karl Bartos** : Wilhelm is this you? I swear to god I will fucking strangle you.

 **Karl Bartos** : stop this now.

 **Sir Starr** : ahaha! I'm not Wilhelm?? Who's that?

 **Karl Bartos** : Josef? Michael? What the fuck guys . .

 **Sir Starr** : nope, nope, annd nope

_✔ Seen 11:13 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr** : I'm the great sir starr my love

_✔ Seen 11:13 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr** : i'm about to say something cool :< don't seen seen me it hurts me karl pls

 _✔ Seen 11:14 P.M_ **  
**

 

 ** **Sir Starr** :** sadist much T-T **  
**

_✔ Seen 11:14 P.M_

 

 ** **Sir Starr** :** :-) goodnight then **  
**

_✔ Seen 11:14 P.M_

 

_(11:20 P.M)_

**Karl Bartos** : yeah right, your ego might get damaged ahuhu.  ./. f u

 

 


	10. Day 012

** 11:57 P.M **

 

 **Karl Bartos** : yeah right, your ego might get damaged ahuhu.  ./. f u

  _✔ Seen 11:58 P.M_

 

 

 **Karl Bartos:** ah . .

 **Karl Bartos:** oh wow so you're the one who's 

  _✔ Seen 11:59 P.M_

 

 

 **Karl Bartos:** k

 

 

**2:03 A.M**

 

 

 **Sir Starr :** what nein!! ididnt i fell asleep karl

 **Sir Starr:** sorry 

 **Sir Starr:** it took you so long to reply

 **Sir Starr:** ah shit english ;D

 **Sir Starr:** i'm just kididing

 **Sir Starr:** why did you miss me?

 **Sir Starr:** it is late . . ha sleep well karl

 **Sir Starr:** practice those sick flips boi

 **Sir Starr:** :-DD

 

 

 

 


	11. Day 013

**11:01 P.M**

 

 **Karl Bartos:** hah you wish 

 **Karl Bartos:** wait

 **Karl Bartos:** nein, you are german? 

 **Karl Bartos:** i knew it, josef stop it. your pranks are getting old 

 

 **Sir Starr:** im a girl karl

 **Sir Starr:** JUS KDDING

 **Sir Starr:** seriously though

 **Sir Starr:** not any of your friends or whatever

_✔ Seen 11:03 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** if you really arent then get the hell away from me

 **Karl Bartos:** stop wasting my time and yours

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** Just stop.

 **Karl Bartos:** I dont know who you are

 **Karl Bartos:** and i wont be giving the attention you want anymore

 

 **Sir Starr:** Karl..

 **Sir Starr:** I'm starr :))

 **Karl Bartos:** you're not him, dont use my idol's name like that. it's ungrateful 

 

 **Sir Starr:** I'm sorry

 **Karl Bartos:** Go. Away.

 **Sir Starr:** but just call me sir starr :))

 **Karl Bartos:** what

 **Karl Bartos:** get the fuck out of here

 **Sir Starr:** slkadjljfhsdjf :))

_✔ Seen 11:09 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** ;-(

 **Karl Bartos:** it was going so well you ruined it you shit

 **Sir Starr:** so harsh (/T ^ T)/

_✔ Seen 11:10 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** what are you doing it's late?

 **Sir Starr:** you nocturnal? 

_✔ Seen 11:11 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** my daily 11:11 :)

_✔ Seen 11:11 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** aright

 **Sir Starr:**  goodnight?

 **Sir Starr:**  goodnight :)


	12. Day 015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a week of nice vacation is given
> 
> and i would be sinning

** 7:09 P.M **

 

 **Sir Starr:** work sucks so bad

 **Sir Starr:** missed a day ;/

 **Sir Starr:** i'm kinda into writing and ive been thinkin

 **Sir Starr:** this is our story and it's going to be 

 **Sir Starr:** seenzoned the online story

 **Sir Starr:** :-D

_✔ Seen 7:09 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** you had me at your sick flips

_✔ Seen 7:09 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** and then our lines would be like

 **Sir Starr:** no matter what i did i waited! you ignored me! but i was so loyal to you!

 **Sir Starr:** and the you're like seen at 12:20

_✔ Seen 7:10 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** SEE? AHAHA

 **Sir Starr:** i did my all! i appreciated your sick drum fills YOUR FLIPS BOII

 **Sir Starr:** bOIIIE

_✔ Seen 7:10 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** what the fuck 

 **Karl Bartos:** ahahaha

 **Sir Starr:** bOIIE

_✔ Seen 7:11 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** even though, i know ur pissed with me

 **Sir Starr:** and u said that you didnt want to hear from me agan antmore

 **Sir Starr:** again* anymore*

 **Sir Starr:** arent you curious who i am?

_✔ Seen 7:11 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** u sure?

_✔ Seen 7:11 P.M_

 

** 7:15 P.M **

 

 **Karl Bartos:** wow your ego is bursting 

 **Karl Bartos:** k who are you?

 **Sir Starr:** :-O

 **Karl Bartos:** before i change my mind starr i will close this box and block you for good 

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** waTIT SALDHJ

 **Karl Bartos:** and so that you'll just shut up mmkay?

 **Sir Starr:** T  o T  

 **Karl Bartos:** I dont have time for this and i know you're just making fun of me

 **Sir Starr:** but you're replying :-D

_✔ Seen 7:16 P.M_

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Sir Starr:** im not making fun of you

 **Sir Starr:** ive just got

 **Sir Starr:** never mind 

 **Sir Starr:** just . . im not making fun of you okay? i really like talking to you and i didnt know how to compliment you while you were drumming up in some stage of a club that i cant remember

 **Sir Starr:** honestly you're so good and it's a bonus that you were playing beatles

 **Sir Starr:** i couldve just messaged you something but, i dont know

 **Sir Starr:** so yeah . . tsk i messed up

 **Sir Starr:** Karl?

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** WHAT KARL

 **Sir Starr:** after my drama and

 **Sir Starr:** before it was only being seen

 **Sir Starr:** n ow iT'S BLOCKING ME

 **Sir Star:** </3

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 

_______ _ _ _ _ _


	13. Day 016

** 10:30 P.M **

 

 **Sir Starr:** Karl please

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** i know it's weird 

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** it's all so weird

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** a stranger messaging you

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** i couldve just came up to you but no

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** id rather keep like this rather than face to face

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** im so ridiculous :-)) and embarrassing 

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** karl

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** i wont be bothering you anymore i promise, im sorry for wasting your time

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** why did i even start doing this i dont know??

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** bye?

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** thank you for taking notice of me adn all 

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** and* ur going to get pissed if i ddnt correct that 

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** practice them sick flips boi 

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** bye

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** bye

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:**  . . bye 

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._


	14. Day 017

** 11:10 P.M **

 

 **Sir Starr:** EY

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** okay

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** WE NEED CLOSURE KARL

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** it's so hard to be so handsome and be rejected like this

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** im just joking please omg

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 


	15. Day 020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no being a senior is great im definitely always full of energy and i have a lot of time  
> ohoh  
> ahah  
> :D
> 
> jks pls take me away from this goddamn planet

**3** **:23 A.M**

 

 **Karl Bartos:** you could've come up front and talked to me, but I understand it's hard dealing with shyness 

 **Karl Bartos:** look, I appreciate it. thanks for being a fan or something 

 **Karl Bartos:** it was nice

 **Karl Bartos:** but I dont mess with kids like you

 

**10:00 P.M**

 

 **Sir Starr:** I'm so sorry, but please. please can i at least talk to you one last time at least?

 **Sir Starr:** what happened to you though? it's nbee 2 days?

 **Sir Starr:** been 2 days?

 **Sir Starr:** who's on your status? i dont mean to be creepy and sneaky but hell 

_✔ Seen 10:12 P.M_

 

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

**Karl Bartos:** tsk why do you care? look

 **Karl Bartos:** It's nothing

 **Sir Starr:** no seriously

_✔ Seen 10:13 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** just at least talk about it

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** No

 **Sir Starr:** ok , sorry. but always remember that im the friendly neighbour 

 **Sir Starr:** just to weigh the problems of your shoulders

 **Sir Starr:** ;-) english

_✔ Seen 10:15 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** friendly neighbour? sounds like what a creep next door would say with like collections of weird stuff

 **Karl Bartos:** off*  frick there's so many errors i can't

 **Karl Bartos:** freaking giving me a migraine

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** T o T teach me senpai

 **Karl Bartos:** WHAT THE FUCK 

 **Sir Starr:** oh fuck? that, that is for later

 **Karl Bartos:** you fucking fuck ruined shit and my mood

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** adf AHAHA I WAS JUST KIDDING PLS ;

 **Sir Starr:** please omg im sorry

 **Sir Starr:** waaa

_✔ Seen 10:17 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** krl?

 **Sir Starr:** karl? im ean lol

** 10:30 P.M **

 

 **Sir Starr:** hello>?

 **Sir Starr:** mmkay good night

 **Sir Starr:** thank you for letting me talk to you at least one last time and understanding

 **Sir Starr:** thank you so much 

 **Sir Starr:** i'll miss this?

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** wAIT NO ERASE!!

 **Sir Starr:** shit i, so cheesy  hah

 **Sir Starr:** (/ - o -)/ im your number one fan!!

 **Sir Starr:**  uh..

 **Sir Starr:** :-DD

 

** 11:11 P.M **

 

 **Karl Bartos:** pssh ok? :)

 **Karl Bartos:** weirdo

 **Karl Bartos:** go to sleep kid.


	16. Day 021

** 10:59 P.M **

 

 **Sir Starr:** we're okay now aren't we?

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** KARL NO WAIT F

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** Karl, please im sorry

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** what did i do??

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

 **Sir Starr:** i'd kneel i swear 

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

**Sir Starr:** karl

_Sorry, your message has not been sent. You don't have permission to contact this user._

 

** 11:09 P.M  **

 

 **Sir Starr:** karl

_✔ Seen 11:00 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** jesus christ go away

_✔ Seen 11:09 P.M_

 

_Sir Starr is typing..._

**Sir Starr:** karl what appened?! 

_✔ Seen 11:10 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** i'm sorry, please what did i do?

_✔ Seen 11:10 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** uhh.. let me see

 **Karl Bartos:** one, you are freaking annoying

 **Karl Bartos:** two who the hell do you think you are

 **Karl Bartos:** three, you're obviously not okay and is probably a 10 year old given way too much time in the internet

 **Karl Bartos:** now get the fuck away

_Sir Starr is typing..._

**Sir Starr:** but yesterday were like . .

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** enough, whoever you are. just deactivate and leave.

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** Karl, seriously.

 **Karl Bartos:** Don't _._

_✔ Seen 11:12 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** is there something bothering you . .

 **Karl Bartos:** So?

_Sir Starr typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** cme on whats wrong

_✔ Seen 11:12 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** it's a me the weirdo neighbour frinedo

_✔ Seen 11:13 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** :-((

_✔ Seen 11:13 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** i promise u that im beng serious this time please

 **Karl Bartos:** Start getting serious with your grammar first

 **Sir Starr:** WOW 

_✔ Seen 11:13 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** please just shut the fuck up, oh my god.

 **Karl Bartos:** don't talk to me.

_✔ Seen 11:14 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** Fine, if oyu really didnt want me in the first place wjy did you no t  unfriend me then

_✔ Seen 11:14 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** you're getting carried away by your emotions babe, dont type to fast and take your time. you're a mess.

_✔ Seen 11:14 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** you like my attentoin then

_✔ Seen 11:15 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** hmph, you like it

_✔ Seen 11:15 P.M_

**Sir Starr:** you're guilty

_✔ Seen 11:15 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** don't turn this on me.

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** m not

 **Sir Starr:** I'm not

 **Karl Bartos:** Why am I even arguing? You're trying to make me fall for yo-

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** I'm not

 **Sir Starr:** you could have had me unfriended but you didnt

 **Karl Bartos:** you'll come back anyway, no matter what i do, what else can i do?

 **Sir Starr:** what makes you think i will always cpe back

 **Sir Starr:** come back*

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** don't fucking do this with me kid, not right now. whether you only wanted a friend or attention or not you could've done better, but i dont like the feeling like you're playing with me.

 

 **Sir Starr:** i'm not PLAYING WITH YOU

 **Sir Starr:** I'm not playing with you, it's just

_Sir Starr typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** i thought all of this as a joke, but i never wanted to play around with you

 **Sir Starr:** i wanted to greet you, compliment you. cause i do drums to and

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** YOU'RE!!

 **Sir Starr:** I should not said that

 **Karl Bartos:** I probably know you and there's a hundred percent that i'll fuck you up if i found out

 **Sir Starr:** I was on a vacation when I want there

 **Sir Starr:** went there, i was looking for a place and a friend of mine kinda was into this underground bands and i just went with him in that club where you were but i was so much afraid to say something, and i didnt know it would go this way. i should not have, i shoudlnt have.

 **Karl Bartos:**  enough, enough kid

_Sir Starr typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** please i didnt meant to, im sorry. fuck im

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** don't, enough, go to sleep.

 **Sir Starr:** goodnight?

 **Karl Bartos:** sleep.

_✔ Seen 12:14 A.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** thank you

 **Sir Starr:** you are so kind

 **Sir Starr:** :-)

 **Sir Starr:** IDOL (/ - o-)/

_✔ Seen 12:14 A.M_

 


	17. Day 022

**11:10 P.M**

 

 **Sir Starr:** but you probably had saw me eye to eye

 **Karl Bartos:** huh?

 **Sir Starr:** pssh I was the handsome guy

 **Karl Bartos:** I didn't see anyone that handsome, and I really dont tend to care who comes in and comes out nor sits there and watches me.

 **Sir Starr:** I TOOK A SELFIE THO I WAS SO ON FLEEK

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** what the fuck are these slangs, what the fuck is happening this makes me cringe stop this.

 **Sir Starr:**  (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ fleek soo on fleek

 **Karl Bartos:** UGH

 **Sir Starr:** I am handsometho

 **Karl Bartos:** that's what people who aren't say

 **Sir Starr:** ( ಥ ೧ ಥ )

 **Sir Starr:** I've got nice jaw bones

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** Jaw WHAT? JAW BONES?

 **Sir Starr:** CHEEKOBNES (T o T)

 **Karl Bartos:** really... ( . _ .)

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** YOUR EMOTICON AW

 **Karl Bartos:** . - . ok

 **Sir Starr:** awwwwwww ( o‿‿o)

 **Karl Bartos:** that is so unsettling

 **Sir Starr:** what's unsettling?

 **Karl Bartos:** dear child; look it up in your dictionary

 **Sir Starr:** what is it though, meaning pls

 **Karl Bartos:** the dictionary was made for a reason

 **Sir Starr:** i dont have one

 **Karl Bartos:** oh my god

 **Sir Starr:** o‿‿o

 **Karl Bartos:** no don't

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** i have great news hah

_✓ Seen 11:12 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** seemzoneddd ( T oT)

 **Sir Starr:** you not concernedd???

_✓ Seen 11:12 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** i nearly had a heart attaack bc i thought i saw someone pass by the mirror so good looking, and it was just me

 **Karl Bartos:** i would settle for seeing you get one

 **Sir Starr:** wh at?

 **Karl Bartos:** a heart attack.

 **Sir Starr:** ( T - T) karl . .

 **Karl Bartos:** :D

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** YOU SMILED AA

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** okay

 **Sir Starr:** （*＾ワ＾*）

 **Karl Bartos:** you sure, you're not some 10 year old?

 **Sir Starr:** I'm not, i'm just happy person

 **Karl Bartos:** a happy person, huh

 **Sir Starr:** （*＾ワ＾*）yeah

 **Karl Bartos:** no wonder you sound like a loner who doesn't have friends

 **Sir Starr:**  (ಥ◞౪◟ಥ)

 **Karl Bartos:** do you even have anything to besides this?

 **Sir Starr:** I have work T - T

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** oh fuck you're really a grown adult?!

 **Karl Bartos:** HAHA

 **Sir Starr:** and now you're laughing at me T ^ T how else could have i got in the where you were

 **Karl Bartos:** psh teenagers get to get in there a lot and they do get caught a lot, bong and groupies

 **Sir Starr:** kids nowadays - _ -

 **Karl Bartos:** says someone whose probably a drug dealer or some kingpin pff

 **Sir Starr:** I tried once but it was out of curiousity ಥ﹏ಥ

 **Karl Bartos:** curiosity, kid.

 **Sir Starr:** I'm biritish

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** oh,OH biritish oh ok sir

 **Sir Starr:** ( U - U) a gentleman

 **Karl Bartos:** ( e - e ) please

 **Sir Starr:** ヽ༼  ಥ_ಥ༽ﾉ i tried my best

 **Karl Bartos:**..but my best wasn't enough

 **Sir Starr:**  . . was that a joke, RIP joke

 **Karl Bartos:** So I'm not allowed to make jokes now

 **Sir Starr:** IT'S SO CORNY

 **Sir Starr:** it's supposed to be good enough though

 **Karl Bartos:** ...ok wow

 **Sir Starr:** wow

 **Karl Bartos:** ok

 **Sir Starr:** k

 **Karl Bartos:** potassium 

 **Sir Starr:** oh my god you neRD

 **Karl Bartos:** k

 **Sir Starr:** banana ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

_✓ Seen 11:13 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** AHAHAHA

 **Sir Starr:** oh god no pls dont BLOCK MEE

 **Sir Starr:** omg

 **Karl Bartos:** Nah I'm gonna unfriend you this time

 **Sir Starr:** (′Д`ﾟ)

 **Karl Bartos:** still don't believe you're an adult

 **Sir Starr:** i have workk (′Д`ﾟ)

 **Karl Bartos:** annoying people, let me guess.

_Sir Starr is typing..._

_Sir Starr is typing..._

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

** 11:31 P.M **

**Sir Starr:** never mind

 **Sir Starr:** karl?

 **Sir Starr:** he fell asleep x-)

 **Sir Starr:** good night~


	18. Day 023

**9:57 P.M**

 

 **Sir Starr:** never mind

 **Sir Starr:** karl?

 **Sir Starr:** he fell asleep x-)

**Sir Starr:** good night~

_✓ Seen 10:00 P.M_

 

** 10:12 P.M **

 

**Sir Starr:** h3LLO b0yf1r3nszx1!

_✓ Seen 10:12 P.M_

 

**Sir Starr:** h0w 4r3 uxz

_✓ Seen 10:12 P.M_

 

**Karl Bartos:** what the fuck is this

**Sir Starr:** h3ll0wzx b4b3s 

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

**Karl Bartos:** e - e what the, how dense can you go kid

_Sir Starr is typing..._

**Sir Starr:** k1llj0yz much ( T  ^ T) what do i do to flatter you men, i should do a bad boy style men

**Karl Bartos:** wtf

**Sir Starr:** 3ll0wz 1m 4 g4ng5t3rz 

**Karl Bartos:** every single day we get near and near to the verge of fucking strangling you and blacklisting you for good you fuck

_Sir Starr is typing..._

**Sir Starr:** n0wxz mUhxz 3ff0rtszx 

**Sir Starr:** n0 b4dw0rdszx Pl34Se 7h4t's b4d 0mGSzx

**Karl Bartos:** my fucking eyes what abomination on earth is this shit

**Sir Starr:** d0nT pl34s3 7h4t'5 b4d, 1'm 1nN0c3n7 cH1lD

**Karl Bartos:** drugged ass child, where the hell are your parents tf

**Sir Starr:** n0000

**Karl Bartos:** stop

**Sir Starr:** 1'm 4 b4dB0yzx g4ngt@h z f0hz lyFxZs fr0M g4nGsT@h 4c@d3mY

**Karl Bartos:** pLeaSe dIe

_Sir Starr is typing..._

**Sir Starr:** 4J4J4J4J4 k4rL_g4gnst@H

**Karl Bartos:** f0k 0ff

**Sir Starr:** sfjhsdfjkshfeuhf

**Karl Bartos:** your ass

**Sir Starr:** 3sH s hralnge

**Karl Bartos:** thE f0k

_Sir Starr is typing..._

**Sir Starr:** u f3LL 45l33P l45tn1gh7 ^ ^

_✓ Seen 10:14 P.M_

 

**Karl Bartos:** uh k

**Sir Starr:** 71r3d mUcH?

**Karl Bartos:** uh talking

**Sir Starr:** m3? x3

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

**Karl Bartos:** uh, girlfriend.

**Sir Starr:** oh

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

**Karl Bartos:** oh, kay 

**Sir Starr:** oh

**Karl Bartos:** uh why

**Sir Starr:** oh

**Karl Bartos:** . . oh?

**Sir Starr:** oH NOTHING :-D

**Sir Starr:** someone mad at me? for talking too much to you? (  > \- >)

**Karl Bartos:** kid, i wish there were so they could attack you for me 

**Sir Starr:** :-O

**Karl Bartos:** yeah

**Sir Starr:** are you okay?

**Karl Bartos:** uh

**Karl Bartos:** just go get some sleep, this is adult business

**Sir Starr:** seriously, i'm an adult with a shitty furniture thing for a job

**Sir Starr:** what's up?

**Karl Bartos:** you do second hands? I don't trust people who deal with dead people's stuff or lend out stuff

**Sir Starr:** T - T

**Karl Bartos:** gonna summon some demons

**Sir Starr:** Karl please

_✓ Seen 10:16 P.M_

 

**Sir Starr:** KARL

**Sir Starr:** dammit karl

**Sir** **Starr:** if something's going on with you two please jesus christ don't at least let it u alive like this 

**Sir Starr:** u aren't as defensivwv

**Sir Starr:** defensive as you are like with me before what the heck there something must be wrong karl please

**Sir Starr** : i dont care whatever you come as at as long as ur not being a dick to her o r anything 

**Sir Starr:** heyy

**Sir Starr:** haah i've still got work damn goodnight then

**Sir Starr:** karl sleep well

**Sir Starr:** will my weird name make you happe?

**Sir Starr** : happy?

**Sir Starr:** meh tomorrow for da thrill ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Sir Starr:** dont torture yourself like this

**Sir Starr:** even i the drug lord whatever weirdo cares and worries uve got emotionz too

**Sir Starr** : and we can have serious talks

**Sir** **Starr** : please be ok


	19. Day 024

**10:05 P.M**

 

 **Sir Starr:** please, i'm sorry. i know it's creepy and all but..

 **Sir Starr:** whatever

 **Sir Starr:** goodnight

 **Karl Bartos:** right

 **Karl Bartos:** goodnight

_✓ Seen 10:05 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** ok

_✓ Seen 10:05 P.M_

 

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:**....

 **Karl Bartos:** alrigght

 **Karl Bartos:** weird

_✓ Seen 10:06 P.M_

 

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

**Karl Bartos:** did you got robbed or something?

 **Karl Bartos:**???

 **Karl Bartos:** wow you're finally gonna shut up, this is great omg

 

_(No reply)_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** dude

 **Karl Bartos:** uh hold up tho

_✓ Seen 10:08 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** So I get to suffer the seen feature now wow lol 

_✓ Seen 10:08 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** wtf is happening

_✓ Seen 10:08 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** k this is creepy.

_✓ Seen 10:08 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** Stop that.

_✓ Seen 10:08 P.M_

**Karl Bartos:** What's up with you.

_✓ Seen 10:08 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos:**??? euh

_✓ Seen 10:08 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** mmkay

_✓ Seen 10:08 P.M_

 

**10:12 P.M**

 

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** dammit lol

 **Karl Bartos:** Kid, hey.

 **Karl Bartos:** uh

 **Karl Bartos:** Look, you do seem nice and genuine I guess.

 **Karl Bartos:** But I'm still suspicious about you ofc.

 **Karl Bartos:** e - e random fucker you are

 **Karl Bartos:** You're probably sleeping right now, but, when you wake up I want you to know even though you've been the most annoying and probably fakest thing ever. As a "big brother figure" to you somehow I worry even though I don't wanna give a damn about your shit.

 **Karl Bartos:** I'm still quite the good guy.

 **Karl Bartos:** eugh wait big brother figure. FORGET THAT

 **Karl Bartos:** FORGET IT

 **Karl Bartos:** god if it wasn't for your thick faced confident ass

 **Karl Bartos:** comin in here and be like this like wtf is wrong with you

 **Karl Bartos:** your wild 

 **Karl Bartos:** I'm gonna catfish your ass

_✓ Seen 10:12 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** Fuck, whatever the night is shitty and full of wonders of ass and I'm being too dramatic. IT'S WHATEVER KID, just whatever be safe even though you're probs some wild ass stalker and some girl with fantasies.

 **Karl Bartos:** the world's cruel kid, just eugh.

 

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

**Karl Bartos:** If it's a boyfriend or girlfriend thing, I really don't care. Just, you're young and your tastes and the thing what you're looking for in a person will idk grow and bleh

 **Karl Bartos:** or if it isn't just, vent it here or.. somewhere

_✓ Seen 10:12 P.M_

 

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** na, nevermind. you're on your own

 **Karl Bartos:**  ./.

 **Karl Bartos:** IM JUST KIDDING

 **Karl Bartos:** just eh

 **Karl Bartos:** uh, don't stalk so much too about guys and stuff.

 **Karl Bartos:** and it's creepy and one more of your shit i'll block you.

 **Karl Bartos:** yeah whatever

 **Karl Bartos:** MAN THIS WHY PARENTS SHOULDNT LET THEIR KIDS TOUCH THE COMPUTER

 


	20. Day 025

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the last chapter that uploaded  
> it was tragic
> 
> and a pain
> 
> I didnt save it and it also got cut off  
> I gave up that day.
> 
> But here's another one aleklele

 

** 10:59 P.M **

 

 **Sir Starr:**  BIG BROTHER O - O <3 (im not a girl I SWEAR)

 **Sir Starr:** neither i am a kid

 **Sir Starr:** that's an upgrade righhht there

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** If you weren't you should've been aware that's always neither and nor

 **Karl Bartos:** together

 **Karl Bartos:** pfft

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** oh

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** Not intentionally being mean aright

 **Sir Starr:** going soft on me now? ;)

 **Karl Bartos:** Maybe if you stopped using emojis like a period, I'd reconsider my attitude towards you.

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** good job though, better than last time.

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** before that, you didn't answer my question last night or whatever

_Sir Starr is typing..._

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** uh what

 **Karl Bartos:** HONESTLY

 **Karl Bartos:** wait nevermind 

 **Karl Bartos:** what's up with you?

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** girlfriend ,,,

 **Sir Starr:** thing?

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** oHOH OH MY GOD

 **Karl Bartos:** You're actually a guy holy shit hahha

 **Karl Bartos:** Didn't know someone would take you seriously

 **Sir Starr:** WOW OUCH ( T - T)

 **Karl Bartos:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ well

 **Sir Starr:** where .. how

 **Karl Bartos:** what

 **Sir Starr:** you're the one who's u sing the emojis now and im not allwed??

 **Karl Bartos:** I do what I want

 **Sir Starr:** that's unfair11!!

 **Karl Bartos:** haha!11!  i. dont. care.2111111

 **Sir Starr:** _ . is this really karl

 **Karl Bartos:** Tsk yes, let's not go around any further answer my question now. 

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** we broke up

 **Karl Bartos:** Are you sure?

 **Sir Starr:**  karrrl

 **Karl Bartos:** pfft, fire away kid. tell the story.

 **Karl Bartos:** You wanna get her back or what

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** no i dont i just  feel bad, i was too immature i guess, well idk

 **Karl Bartos:** wow

 **Karl Bartos:** how long? you two?

 **Sir Starr:** almost 4

 **Karl Bartos:** four seconds?

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** 4 years

 **Karl Bartos:** ah sorry

 **Karl Bartos:** I honestly just cant take you seriously.

 **Sir Starr:** :-( mean

 **Karl Bartos:** LOL

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

** 11:03 P.M **

 

 **Sir Starr:** ur typing alot there it's been like four minutes

 **Sir Starr:** you doing sweet stuff for my poor soul

 **Karl Bartos:** Like I give a shit for you

 **Sir Starr:** HU WOW

 **Karl Bartos:** Why would I care if you're broken

 **Karl Bartos:** I don't know what to say to you anyway.

 **Sir Starr:** "you're so handsome and gentlemanish starr"

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** . . .  Go the fuck to sleep.

 **Sir Starr:**  bAD WORDS 

 **Karl Bartos:** You know too much, go to sleep my god

 **Sir Starr:** hEHE

_✓ Seen 10:05 P.M_

 

**Sir Starr:** fine, goodnight :-)

**Sir Starr:** you will always make me feel okay

**Sir Starr:** thank you for putting up wit me

**Sir Starr:** wITH*


	21. Day 026

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit im alive

 

** 11:00 P.M **

 

 **Karl Bartos:** Sure haha **  
**

_✓ Seen 11:03 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** Took you long enough to see

 **Karl Bartos** : you're usually early

 **Karl Bartos:** lol

_✓ Seen 11:03 P.M_

 

** 11:05 P.M **

 

 **Sir Starr:** uh **  
**

**Sir Starr:** idk i was kindaprocesing that u r replying and talkikng to me wow

 **Karl Bartos:** . _ .

 **Sir Starr:** > 0 <

 **Karl Bartos:** . - .

 **Sir Starr:** > o > ?

 **Karl Bartos:** :I

 **Sir Starr:** how the

 **Karl Bartos:** It's called being clever

 **Karl Bartos:** That was actually better than your whole disguise being uncovered

 **Sir Starr:** ESCUSE

 **Sir Starr:**......... T _ T

 **Karl Bartos:** >:D

 **Sir Starr:** >:C

 **Sir Starr:** okay stop ;-;

 **Karl Bartos:** e- e ?

 **Sir Starr:** I thought you were mad last ngiht?

 **Sir Starr:** *night?

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** why would I be? **  
**

_Sir Starr is typing...  
_

 

 **Sir Starr:** because you got jealoius I have girlfriend? **  
**

_Karl Bartos is typing...  
_

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** is that an  essay of ur confession ;)

_Karl Bartos is typing...  
_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** I honestly have no words

 **Karl Bartos:** You egotistic fcker

 **Sir Starr:** :C sorryyyy im soryy haha

 **Karl Bartos:** -_- are you drunk or

 **Sir Starr:** why WERRE UT YOING for so LONG THEN

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** .....

 **Karl Bartos:** I WAS TYPING ON HOW EGOTISTIC YOU ARE SMHG

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** Oh, you're typing? Tying to say something again?

 **Karl Bartos:** I'm sorry but I cant hear you over your stupidity and ego lol

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** \- _______ -

 **Karl Bartos:** :P

 **Sir Starr:** I am hurt

 **Karl Bartos:** Dont care

 **Sir Starr:** we're not even close to being 365 days yet :(

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** What is a year even for? **  
**

**Sir Starr:** annoversary?

 **Sir Starr:** *anniversary? :c

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** Of what? you being able to live longer than your parents thought?

 **Sir Starr:** you're so mean :\

 **Karl Bartos:** I dont trust you..

_Sir Starr is typing... **  
**_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** Meeting someone online isn't as jarring as being approached by someone 'like you'  in real life

 **Sir Starr:** oh

 **Sir Starr:** i just wanted to really talk to you here more and i hope on being official with you

 **Sir Starr:** it's not as awkward too, talking here, I guess...

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** Sorry I had to turn off the mood and bring it up again

 **Karl Bartos:** You are a nice person I guess and the night affects our emotions more than we thought it would

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** yeah

 **Sir Starr:** and your mean at th is time too

 **Sir Starr:** *time

_Karl Bartos typing..._

 

 

 **Sir Starr:** i ddo look out for your fangs sprouting  to be honest

 **Karl Bartos:** I get my beauty sleep at this time you nutshsell

 **Sir Starr:** HAHA SORRY :C

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** but i do understand,im sorry still

 **Sir Starr:** and thank you for being patient

 **Sir Starr:** and giving me chances

 **Sir Starr:** even though i', just someone in the internet

 **Sir Starr** : plaguing ur fbm every midnight

_✓ Seen 11:19 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** And you might even just ruin my life **  
**

_✓ Seen 11:21 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** i won't.

 **Sir Starr:** i'd rather give you the happiness and what i am feeling for you

_✓ Seen 11:23 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** I'm not a girl alright **  
**

_✓ Seen 11:25 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** so?

 **Sir Starr:** did I say anything about who i preferred?

 **Sir Starr:** and just how the way you held hands with some guy and how you spent half of your wallet for his drink, where i saw you perform like i told you before, doesnt say otherwise?

_✓ Seen 11:26 P.M_

 

 **Karl Bartos:** Oh I hate you

 **Sir Starr:** Oh I like you

_✓ Seen 11:29 P.M_

 


	22. Day 027

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't believe in love at first sight, but I hate you for being able to do this to me within 27 days.."
> 
> "I mean it.."
> 
> "No. In twenty days? Nobody falls that fast."

 

**11:10 P.M**

 

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 **Sir Starr:** are you mad?

_✓ Seen 11:11 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** karl..

_✓ Seen 11:11 P.M_

 

** 11:20 P.M **

 

 **Sir Starr:** was the post about me?

 **Sir Starr:** "what is privacy nowadays anyway?"

 **Sir Starr:** "truthfulness coated with falseness and pretense"

_✓ Seen 11:21 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:**  karl?

_✓ Seen 11:21 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** i say sorry a lot and i do make a lot mistakes (sorry for the grammar)

 **Sir Starr:** please i mean you no harm

_✓ Seen 11:22 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:** i just..

 **Sir Starr:** i just described what i saw, when i saw you

 **Sir Starr:** i didnt know about you nack then

 **Sir Starr:** * back

 **Sir Starr:** it was the first time i saw you play and we were travelling around too in germany as a band

 **Sir Starr:** some guy pointed you out and talked about you, we were watching you play with your band

 **Sir Starr:** he told me a good amount of info about you, but it wasnt too personal i swear to you i cross my heart promise

 **Sir Starr:** he was a friend of yours but i forgot his name, then i knew i was older than you and that you liked beatles and such

 **Sir Starr:** there was this live band on that place remember? and bands were given the chance to perform? we were there

 **Sir Starr:** i got curious cause i heard you swing on the hi-hat and immediately got perked up to ssee who was it

 **Sir Starr:** i knew it was the intro i saw her standing there

 **Sir Starr:** and i swore to you that i adore your skill a lot and rhythmic feel, i really do

 **Sir Starr:** i swear i was going to approach you

 **Sir Starr:** you saw me i know, i was in a white polo and a black corduroy blazer. but then you were with this guy,

that i mentioned yesterday

 **Sir Starr:** i backed off and realized it was probably some private matter, so i didnt approach and you looked angry.

_✓ Seen 11:24 P.M_

 

 **Sir Starr:**  i asked when you were free, but your friend told me about your sched and thought that i was nearly impossible to meet up with you

 **Sir Starr:** i totally forgot about it and the whole idea of meeting up with you until one of my band members were talking about the bands down dusseldorf

 **Sir Starr:** i could only slap myself from forgetting about you and that night

 **Sir Starr:** it has been 27 days, almost 28 any minute now

 **Sir Starr:** and now i cant just end this like this and leave 

 **Sir Starr:** you were mean, but you mean to me :c

 **Sir Starr:** okay that was cheesy..

 **Sir Starr:** god knows where you are, and god knows why am i such a coward to face you. 

_✓ Seen 11:27 P.M_

 

 

**12:10 P.M**

 

 

 **Sir Starr:** please reply if you can or if you wake up.. im worried

 **Sir Starr:** even though i know you're mad...

 

 

**1:00 A.M**

 

_Karl Bartos is typing..._

 

 **Karl Bartos:** You have no idea what you have done to me..

 **Karl Bartos:** Every goddamn day or two, you do this.

 **Karl Bartos:** And yes it has been now 28 days.. Stuck with a stranger who gives me the attention I never asked for

 **Karl Bartos:** I never fucking understood and I felt so flattered 

 **Karl Bartos:** And I feel so guilty for falling for your attention, I fucking hate you for making me attached for a short amount of time

 **Karl Bartos:** Leave me alone, I feel threatened by you even though you could really mean no harm

 **Karl Bartos:** I dont want to get fooled nor get attached by some generated prank or some person who's doing this for something else. I HATE IT.

 **Karl Bartos:** Fuck you and your emoticons, fuck your eleven eleven wishes and prompts/chat, fuck you honestly.

 **Karl Bartos:** You honestly, don't, fucking know...

_✓ Seen 1:03 P.M_

 

_Sir Starr is typing..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "hey, what about forget me not?"
> 
> what? what? what?
> 
> I can't hear you? sorry what? the comments aren't showing?
> 
> (runs away)


End file.
